


A loyal medic

by EnergeticPurpleLizard



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: F/M, I’m the same author, oc is a Irken, original on wattpad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-21 03:16:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21067922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnergeticPurpleLizard/pseuds/EnergeticPurpleLizard
Summary: Lila has spent fifty earth years training to become a medic, yet despite her top score in the academy she is dismissed by the tallest due to her height. After desperate begging, the tallest decide to get rid of her in the best method they know. Assigning her to the invader zim.Once she gets to earth and discovers who zim is and realizes what the tallest had done, all she can do now is be the loyal medic she trained to be.editing done by @glittertube on watt pad





	1. The tallest

Lila adjusted her newly acquired medic badge on her uniform as she practically danced down the hallway. This was it, after five Irken years of training and testing, this was the payoff.

The young Irken girl had spent almost half of her lifetime training at the Irken Academy of Medical Sciences and had walked out with the highest score that anyone had ever achieved. Her results were perfect, her grades were perfect, and she had spent hours that morning making sure she looked perfect. She had styled her antennae, polished her new uniform, and even made sure to bath herself in her favorite sugary perfume.

Her purple PAK had just been coded the other day, branding her as an official medic. Today was the day Lila would receive official recognition from the tallest and obtain an assignment.

She and the rest of the top class were walking in a straight line towards the assembly room, where the tallest and her fellow medics awaited them. Leading the line was her teacher, Star. Star was a hateful being, but a good teacher, even though she had spent the last ten years attempting to sabotage Lila out of jealousy. But Star had no more power over her now, and Lila was glad.

The medics antennae twitched in excitement when the line at last came to two double doors. She could hear the cheers dying out on the other side and being replaced by a commanding voice telling them that the top class was about to enter. Star turned sharply around and gave the class a glare. "I've spent years and years teaching you all. You all are the finest medics the Irken race has to offer, and y'all are like that because _I _made you like that. Everything you get from this you owe to me. Don't ever forget, especially you, Lila." Her cold green eyes seemed to tear a hole through Lila's head.

Lila wanted to step out of line and spit in her face, like a proper Irken invader would, and tell the teacher just how little value she had to everyone, but the purple eyed female held her tongue, "Of course, Ma'am." she responded with a polite bow, which was rewarded with a huff from Star.

The Irken teacher turned around and returned to her original respectful stance. The doors were flung open by the irken guards and everyone in line quickly stood as tall as they could and gracefully followed Star into the room.

The assembly of so many irken made Lila a bit dizzy as she looked out across the sea of green. Magenta, green, purple, and red eyes all looked to the class, and the bodies that owned those eyes cheered for a few seconds. Despite her anxiety biting away at her insides, Lila smiled and proudly put her styled antennae on display as the line reached the stage where the tallest stood.

Almighty Tallest Purple spoke first, "And here we present to you, the finest medics in the Irken empire!" Loud cheers filled the room.

Almighty Tallest Red looked down at the line as he spoke, "These superior, but of course less superior than us, medics have trained hard and have earned their places as assistants to our invaders working on operation Impending Doom Two!" The cheers were thundering, and Lila cringed, twitching her antennae in discomfort.

"As for the rest of you, you should have tried harder," Purple said briskly before approaching a table behinde them and picking up a paper and handing it to Red.

"And now to list the medics and their missions!" Red announced, "Medic Jen, you just barley made it into this class, but are here none the less. You will be assigned to invader Jim on planet 286!" He then proceeded to list every one of her classmates, until red lasers flashed and the room dimmed.

"And now; Top of her class, perfect scores and basically an all around over achiever, Lila!" Purple announced as the lasers turned off and the room became lit again. Lila hurriedly yet gracefully found her way on stage in front of the tallest. "Eh?"

The Tallest looked at her with antennae raised. "Is she supposed to be that small?"

"I dunno, but I don't think we want her on the posters.." Purple mumbled.

"Hmm... Well, uhh... Hey, Sek!" Red motioned towards the green eyed male who had been Lila's rival all throughout her years in the academy, "Good news! The data just changed, congratulations! You get the top secret missions with invader Tik on planet Yeth!"

Lila stood, shocked as Sek gave her a smug look and proudly marched over in front of the audience as they gave their loud praises. "W-wait! What about me?" The purple eyed Irken asked desperately.

Red gave her a dismissive wave, "Go talk to the medical department, I'm sure you'll find a job there. Well, that's it everybody make sure to grab some snacks on the way ou-"

"WAIT!" Lila froze at her own voice and the Tallest' snapped their gazes to her as she anxiously placed her hands on her chest and dropped to her knees, "Please, an assignment with an invader is all I ask for. No need to publicize me at all! Please? I'll take any assignment given!"

"Uh, Kid, we already told you go to the medical-" Red was cut off by an elbow jab from Purple.

"Maybe we could arrange something...?" He gave Red an odd look and mouthed something that made Red's antennae perk up.

"Ah, yes! Of course, despite your height you could be quite useful. We shall assign you to an invader and give you your own personal SIR." Red said, trying to contain his laughter. Purple nudged him again.

"I don't have any more paperclips on me." Purple whispered.

"Oh... Change of plans. You will be sharing a SIR with your invader!" Red stated hurriedly.

"And who exactly is my invader?" Lila asked, attempting to hold back her tears. The Tallest grinned at each other.

"The almighty, respectable invader Zim of course! And you will go to the planet Uh-reth!" Red said with a smile.

"I'm pretty sure it's pronounced Earth." Purple corrected him.


	2. Earth

Lila leaned back into the ships seat as random alien songs played on the radio. It had been six months since she had received the order from The Tallest to go to earth. Her GPS had reported that she was an hour away from earth's solar system. She had spent all six months in her ship with a machine strapped onto her antennae.

This machine was used by Irken invaders to learn the languages of the planet that they were appointed to invade. The machine picked up on radio and sound waves from a planet, and whatever languages it picked up were played. Luckily for her, Irken's were incredibly fast language learners. In fact, Irken's could listen to just one conversation and they would easily be fluent in the language spoken a mere minutes later. Currently, Lila was fluent in English, Spanish, and German.

"Hello, my name is Lila," the English words felt strange on her alien tongue. "Hola, me llamo Lila," Spanish was a bit strange, but understandable. "Hallo, ich heiße Lila." German definitely reminded her of the Irken language, and was the first language she had mastered.

**Destination: earth has been reached. Stay in orbit?**

"No, locate the invader zim ship and take me there" Lila commanded.

**Of course, exiting orbit now. Prepare to enter the atmosphere. **The ship said politely. Lila couldn't lie, the Irken ship adopting her personality brought a smile to her face. Politeness was a rare thing in the Irken empire,which wasn't a surprise. the Irken way was 'invade, conquer, kill the strong, and enslave the weak.' There wasn't much room for manners, but Lila made do.

The ship started to heat up and rumble as she entered the atmosphere. Her antennae twitched in slight discomfort at the heat. The ship hurtled downwards until it started to slow and allow the heat and flames to go out before cloaking itself in Irken technology. She was no longer visible to whatever aliens were down below.

**The invader Zim's ship and computer has been detected. Proceed with transport? **The machine asked.

"Yes. Silently please, I couldn't find any information on these aliens or this planet so expect anything." Lila answered.

**Yes, of course Lila.** And with that, the ship descended below what Lila recognized were clouds. She had once studied on a planet with clouds before, back in her first years of the academy.when she looked out she could see miles of alien civilization. Lila sighed and leaned back into her seat, closing her eyes. "Wake me up when we get there, I just need a minute to regenerate." Irkens didn't need sleep thanks to their PAKS, but Lila preferred the extra energy.

**Affirmative**. The Irken's violet eyes slowly closed, and a wave of darkness overtook her.

***

**We have arrived. **The artificial voice jerked Lila awake, and she quickly took out a mirror to examine herself. She adjusted her antennae and wiped some dust off of her uniform. The Irken tapped on some keys and pressed a button, allowing the door of her ship to open. "I'll be back. Stay hidden."

Lila stepped out of the ship and cautiously took a breath. The air was breathable, and she couldn't detect any signs of poison. The medic took a look around and saw that she was in the middle of multiple alien nests, and she appeared to be standing right in front of one. She felt a soft buzz from her PAK, "Answer."

**This is the under cover hiding place of the irken invader zim. **Her ship explained from her PAK. Lila nodded, "Thank you." She slid on her gray hood, cursing herself for not doing that in the ship as she approached the door of the alien home. Before her three fingered hand could reach to knock on the door, it swung open to reveal a strange looking SIR unit. "Uh! S.. Sorry!" Lila stuttered, a bit taken aback by the sudden movement of the door.

"OHHH!!! You are the lady Master was talking about! Well, c'mon in! Let's watch my favorite earth show!" The bot cheered. Lila flexed her fingers a bit and took a moment to process the robots words before nodding her head and entering. "Oveerrr here is the.. Uh...? PIG!!!! Oh wait, I ate it already.." the strange Irken creation said as it stumbled over to the couch and sat down before grabbing a remote and turning on the screen in front of it.

"GOR? GIR! The security system is still going off! Did you deal with the intruder?" Lila's antennae twitched inside of her hood when she heard the voice. She melted into the shadows of the couch as an Irken male entered the room. He wore the magenta uniform of an Irken invader that matched his huge pink eyes. He was small for an Irken male, though still taller than her.

"Ohhh!!! Master, HI! I was just about to look for you right before I ate the NACHOS!" The robot proceeded to grab a handful of thin, triangle shaped crispy things from a bowl and shoving them into its mouth.

"Now is not the time to be messing around GIR, the tallest have granted me a personal Irken medic! She will arrive any day now!" The male, that lila now knew was Zim, cast a worried look outside his base.

"Ohhhhh. Is she prettyyyyy? Does she have pretty purple eyes?" GIR asked in a high pitched voice.

"How am I supposed to know?" Zim stood there in silence for a moment or two, and Lila was about to reveal herself when the Irken's loud voice made her flinch, "Wait, GIR, did you see an Irken with purple eyes?"

"Yeaahh! She's right over... THERE!" He squealed.

"GIR, that's a couch." Zim said, with a hint of disappointment in his voice. That's when the medic decided it was time to reveal herself. Lila carefully emerged from the shadows and Zim's head snapped in her direction.

"As.... strange as your SIR unit might be, he is correct. I am right here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And bam, a new chapter typed and edited just for you my lovely's :)  
Don't forget to vote and comment, it helps a lot! And I will respond to everyone who comments!


	3. Invader zim

  
The small male said nothing at first, he simply observed the other Irken who had just lowered her hood. Her green skin was a few shades lighter than his, with almost unnoticeable dark green spots smattering her cheeks. Her eyes were a deep shade of purple and held extreme intelligence in them. Her antennae were flicked in a simple curved manner.

Her uniform, unlike his own, lacked any kind of bright color, even with his megenta tinted vision, her uniform armor was colorless and grey, but he doubted that the armor was defective in any way. Draped on her armor was a black overcoat that, he thought, quite resembled Dib's trench coat.

The medic also had a strong, sweet sugary scent that had to be perfume, but he could tell that she had some sugary snacks on the way to earth, as the variety of surgary smells blended together.

"Irken ID, please." He spoke in perfect English, a test for her. She nodded in understanding before saying a command in Irken. Her purple PAK lit up as a robotic voice spoke.

**Irken identification: Lila. Gender: female. Social Status: medic. Irken age: 17. Current planets sun rotation years: 170. Current location: Earth. Current status: occupied on mission.**

The robotic voice listed off a bit of other nonsense. ID number, height, smeet group and other such things that Zim did not care for until the voice said something that made Zim's antennae perk up. **Education level: 10.**

"Ten? That is only for Irken's who scored perfectly on their final exam!" the male exclaimed. The medic nodded her head politely before speaking.

"Yes, I was the head of the top class in the academy. My final exam results were spotless." Lila said, without a hint of pride or smugness. The robotic voice said a few other useless things before silencing. The female lowered her antennae as a sign of respect before saying, "My name is Lila of the top class at the Irken Academy for Medical Science. I have been assigned to you by The Tallest, and I intend to do my job well."

Feeling a bit put on the spot, Zim felt obligated to return her politeness, "Well, lila as you know, my name is Zim of the 27th class of the Irken Invader Academy. This is GIR." as soon as he said its name, the derpy robot squealed in delight.

"What... Does the G stand for?" Lila asked curiously, her head tilting.

"I'm not entirely sure, he's not exactly a SIR model. He is supposed to be advanced, but I blame rushed production and lazy scientists for his condition." Zim's wandering gaze now landed on her. "What Irken tech did you bring with you?"

Lila turned her head and motioned outside, where he assumed her ship was, and spoke, "It's all in my ship, but I do have an Irken base lab builder, everything else is pretty simple tech." Speaking of which, she plucked a device off of her antennae, "Like this."

"What else did your bring here?" He asked.

"Mostly medical resources and lab equipment, but I did bring as many Irken science books about alien planets as possible, to better benefit my medical abilities on this planet." She stated. "May I have permission to set up my lab, Invader Zim?"

Her request was met with a single nod before she quickly walked out of the mock alien house and entering her ship. Lila then grabbed everything she needed at the moment before re-entering Zim's home again. She held up the Irken drill to Zim, "Where should I start to dig?"

***

It had been about an hour until Lila was all set up. Her lab was below Zim's, and the entrance was an elevator in the floor, hidden by a dark green rug. All of her medical supplies was all sorted out in the lab. Zim made sure to connect her computer to the planets internet and his own Irken internet, which was shocking that he had so far away from home, but when she asked him, he simply replied, "I have a giant space station with a powerful internet connection."

The Irken medic took a moment to examine her work and let a smile onto her face. The academy trained her to quickly and efficiently set up a lab and it would seem that all the late hours spent in the simulation machine had payed off.

Zim stood behind her, studying an Irken tablet, "I believe that's everything, unless you need something else?" He said in a sharp, prompting manner.

"Yes... Do you have any form of dictionary of the earth languages?" She asked. Zim's antennae twitched a bit before answering.

"I do, but you now have access to the earths internet." He walked up to her computer before giving a loud clear command in Irken. The screen lit up.

**Complete English Dictionary. **The computer announced as the first page of earth text appeared onscreen.

"The humans in our current location all speak this language, so I suggest you start with this, but you can just ask the computer for a dictionary in a different language after you're done." Zim said to her.

Lila nodded, "I believe I should get started now." Zim gave her an approving nod.

"Be done by six a.m in earth time, and get a disguise as an earth child, you will need it tomorrow." And with that, he left the room.

The medic turned to the screen and spoke in her native language to the computer "I need several more tabs opened. 'Human' biology, earth medical science, and earth geography."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah I'm been overworking my poor editor with these crazy updates, anyway you all know the drill, vote, and comment. I will respond to any and all comments :)


	4. The problem

Zim had spent the whole night down in the lab making improvements. His PAK's mechanical spider legs had been quite handy while doing repairs. Now, however, he was exhausted, despite his PAK's efforts. He would like to say that the past few months were eventful, but all he really did was try his best to keep the base spotless, which proved to be exceptionally difficult with GIR in the house.

As soon as The Tallest had told him that an Irken medic had been assigned to him, he had immediately started to clean to impress. He didn't really know what to expect, but all in all, an education level 10 Irken definitely wasn't it. Of course, Zim deserves the best, but he did feel a bit insulted by the fact that they sent an extremely talented Irken just for him. Did The Tallest think that Zim wasn't capable of treating himself? Did they think that he was so weak that he needed a highly educated medic to keep him alive? Bitter and hateful thoughts began to consume his mind, when suddenly his thoughts were interrupted by a bored sounding robotic voice.

**It's six a.m, or whatever**, Zim's computer said in a dragged out, annoyed tone. Zim grinned.

"I haven't heard a peep from that medic.. I bet she's slacking off!" He growled out in a pleased tone before silently creeping to the door that led to Lila's lab. The male quietly opened the door and gazed in.

The room was lit by the overhead bright lights, illuminating the Irken's actives below. The female had countless Earth and Irken books surrounding her. Notes and journals with Irken text littered every space that they could be jammed into. The huge computer screen showed a large wall of German text.

Zim raised an eyebrow before picking up a note in Irken. It was a detailed paper on the human skeleton. Zim picked up another. This one was a list of medical herbs that contained deadly chemicals in them. The male read his way through the room. Each note containing information about human body systems, diseases, earth science, medical resources and research, skin illnesses, and random personal notes for medical research. Eventually he found himself in the center of the room where the small Irken female hastily read through an earth book of eye diseases.

Lila froze suddenly and whipped around to see zim. "Ah- Sorry! I lost track of time, I haven't even gotten a disguise yet... I'm sorry!" She apologized in a flustered manner. "Oh, this place is a mess!! I'm usually very organized!" She hastily tried to wrap her notes and books together neatly.

"So, you have no human disguise at all?" Zim let the irritation soak through his voice like water.The Irken easily found reward in the alarmed expression on Lila's face.

"Sorry, my Invader" she said in a shamed tone. Her spotted cheeks lit up with blue blush before her antennae perked up, "I think I can make a disguise really quickly though!" And with that, she dashed into the next room and didn't emerge for a few moments.

When Lila returned, she came out with a human disguise. She had removed her black uniform coat and tunic and had replaced them with a purple shirt, depicting a starry sky, and shredded jeans. On her head, covering her antennae, was a long black wig that went down to her lower back, and a pair of purple contact lenses. On her throat was a black ribbon choker with a small heart pendant hanging off of it. She had traded her uniform boots for simple black rain boots. Covering it all was a black trench coat.

"I'm not too sure what to do with my skin and nose, the wig covers where human ears are located."The Irken female stated.

"Eh don't worry about it, just say it's a skin disease! that's what I've been doing. All those pitiful humans suspect nothing! Er, except the Dib, but I am Zim! Thanks to superior social skills, I have convinced his entire race that he is mad," Zim said proudly. "Now, let me get into my brilliant disguise and then I will show you where you will be under cover most of the time."

***

"They spelled school wrong," Lila stated as the pair looked on at the human building in front of them. The letters on the building spelled out 'skool.'

"Huh... I never bothered to notice before" Zim hummed, rubbing his chin. "Well, time to show you what hideous human smeet look like!"

"I've seen pictures, Zim, and the humans call them 'babies' or 'children,' but yes, they do look a bit strange" the Irken said thoughtfully. Zim sighed before taking her hand and leading her into the building. All around them were human children of different ages, but none of them looked much older than fifteen. Lila assumed that they were in a high school and were 'teenagers' from her observations.

Inside the building were lockers and classrooms. Lila was a bit surprised at the resemblance it shared with the academy. After a few minutes of walking the two disguised Irken's entered a classroom full of earth teenagers.

"Zim! You're late." Gritted out a voice. Lila looked up to see a tall elderly female human. She had grey hair wrapped in a tight bun, and a pair of sharp edged glasses on her face. She wore an all black dress, similar to one that someone might wear to a human funeral.

"My apologies, Hideous Earthling. I found this new, totally human student, wandering in the hall! It turns out she's in this class. WHAT A COINCIDENCE!!!" Zim screamed the last part, making the female next to him cringe.

"There's two of them now!?" A boy in the front of the classroom yelled. Lila quickly turned her gaze to the human. He had simple human clothes on with a black trench coat to finish the look. On his face were a pair of round glasses that enhanced his brown eyes. His dark black hair spiked up weirdly in the shape of a lightning bolt. "Ms. Bitters, please tell me that she has the wrong class!" He whined.

The old woman clutched a paper in her hand, "Hmm... No Dib, she belongs here. Now shut up, or you'll be going into the underground classrooms!" She threatened. "Hmm.. You." She pointed a sharp finger at a human child who sat behind the human who Lila now knew was Dib.

"You will be transported to the underground classrooms." Without any warning, the boy screamed as the floor disappeared from beneath his feet and he dropped down below. The floor and desk resurfaced as if nothing had happened. "Now, Lila, say what you want to say now because after this I don't want to hear a peep out of you again!"

Lila turned to the class, none of them looked interested in the slightest, "Oh, um, Hello! My name is Lila and-uh-" Panic overtook her when a girl in the back yelled out.

"Hey, why does your voice sound weird?" She asked rudely. Lila panicked, she must have had an Irken accent in her voice.

"Ha! More proof that she and zim are aliens!" Dib announced proudly.

"Dib you're sooo weird, she's probably just foreign, isn't that right?" A boy in the back asked the girl standing in the front.

"Um.. yes! Yes, actually." Lila said as confidently as possible.

"Oh come on! Her skin is green! Where is her nose huh? and why does she have three fingers?" Dib demanded. Zim stepped in front of the girl.

"She has a skin condition, just like me." Zim said with a sly smile before he leaned in and whispered to Lila, "That earth boy is the problem. I would have conquered this planet long ago if it weren't for him."

"Enough!" Ms. Bitters hissed, "Lila, Zim, sit down and shut your traps." The two Irken's did just that, Zim taking his place closest to the door and Lila taking her place behind Dib.

The moment she sat down Dib turned around and hissed, "I know what you are, Alien, and I will make your life a living Hell until I expose you both to the world!" He announced. "Maybe they'll name your autopsy after me!" He huffed smugly.


	5. Threats

Lila tapped her pencil against the desk. It had been three hours since she sat down, and the Dib human was seriously starting to piss her off. He had continuously poked and prodded at her with his questions and fingers. She had never really been mad at someone before, everyone who she wanted to be mad at was always ranks above her, and Irken's below her never caused any trouble. This human however...

"Stop!" Lila hissed in a low voice when Dib attempted to rip off her wig. She swatted him away with her exposed claws.

"What? Afraid I'll expose you to everyone here?" He sneered. Lila sighed and decided that her cover was already blown anyway.

"My antennae are sensitive.." She stated in a low voice. Dib raised an eyebrow before bursting out laughing, earning some glares from his peers.

"You aliens are so sensitive! Your skin is burned by water and meat, from what I can tell you will die if not attached to your PAK, and now I know that your antennae are sensitive?" He took a moment to chuckle darkly to himself. "Once you and Zim slip up and reveal yourselves, the leaders of the world will see this information as quite useful."

Lila smiled to herself, "My Invader has been here for many of your earth years, and that's all the weaknesses you have discovered? Pathetic." she growled, letting her irken accent slip through her tongue. She thought for a moment, then smiled with her shark like teeth, "When my invader is ready to take this planet, you will not stand a chance. With the information you just gave me, your people will be helpless against him." Her smile expanded at Dib's alarmed face.

"What happened to your shy act? Huh, Alien Scum?" He asked, putting on a brave face, but Lila could see through the mask.

"That was no act, it's simply how I am. But wave your hand in front of the mouth of an Irken, they will snap, or so I believe that's how the saying goes." Dib growled slightly at her response, but decided to turn around and leave her alone. Luckily he did that until the bell above the door rang, and the humans quickly leaked out of the door like rushing water.

Lila tilted her head and quickly walked over to Zim, feeling a bit like a lost puppy while doing so. "What's happening?" She asked with a bit of alarm. Zim raised an eyebrow before remembering that she had just come to the planet last night.

"The sound will play three times, the first one is for the human class to start, the second is for the humans to take a break to eat lunch, and the last is to dismiss everyone." He explained with slight smug tone in his voice, reveling in the fact that she had not known such common knowledge. But she did feed his ego, so he motioned for her to follow him with a gloved hand before making his way out the door.

***

Lila poked at the "edible substance" with her fork. The food seemed to hiss at her. "Don't eat it." The Irken looked up to see that zim was walking towards the table. He sat down, opened a metal box, and handed her a red and purple package. Of course, everything she saw was tinted purple, but she could still tell the difference in the colors. "It's a human candy, it's edible." he said while taking out another package and opening it. Inside was a short white stick, Lila could smell the sugar from it across the table. The male opened another part of the package and quickly gave the stick a lick before dipping it in a pink powder, and then licking the stick again.

Lila tilted her head at the process but mimicked it anyway. She let out a soft purr at the sweet powder in her mouth and quickly began eating. Zim had turned from her to glare at Dib who returned the gesture at him.  
"So, is this human the only threat to your mission?" Lila asked curiously. Zim responded without breaking eye contact with Dib.

"Please, he's too pathetic to be anything but an annoyance." he growled. Even though she had only known the male for a day, she already knew the translation for that statement, "Yes, he is a threat, but he doesn't have the power to do much as long as we are careful."

Lila decided to just lean forward and enjoy her snack. She took another lick from the sugary powder and purred again, earning a side glance from Zim. "Enjoying earths snacks, Alien?"

Lila turned around to see Dib standing there, arms crossed. "Oh, so you humans can teleport now?" She asked sarcastically, annoyed that he interrupted her lunch.

Dib ignored the remark and instead said, "I've never heard Zim purr before.." He stated, throwing an amused look to the aforementioned alien, who merely hissed in response.

Lila took another lick of powder. Dib pressed on, "is it the fun dip? Is that a weakness? Or does Zim just not like purring?" He asked. Lila gave him an annoyed hiss. "I'll leave if you tell me...?" He bribed. Lila gave Zim a questioning glance, he reluctantly nodded.

"Only female Irken's purr." She said before sticking the sugar stick in her mouth and closing her eyes.

"Why?" Her eyes shot open at the annoyance that was now sitting next to her.

"You said you would leave." Zim hissed.

"Just tell me why!" Dib whined.

"I'm not giving you an Irken biology lesson." Lila gritted her teeth.

"No, please, give me a lesson. Which part do I have to harm to fully kill an Irken?" Dib asked with a mocking smile. That was it, that was exactly what she had warned him about that morning. The Irken female slammed down the candy package and turned around to face Dib. Before he could react, Lila raked her bare claws down the side of his face. She knew that it wouldn't scar, and she regretted not pressing her claws harder.

The boy let out a quick scream and held the side of his face that was now starting to bleed. This quickly gained the attention of the lunchroom.

Lila just stared at her bloodied fingers as zim quickly defused the situation with a lie. "She told you to stop poking her with that fork. She's not a werewolf, she told you!" Zim yelled, loud enough for the entire room to hear. Disgusted sighs and remarks quickly followed.

Suddenly Lila felt a burning sensation on her fingers and hissed. Zim noticed and leaned over with a napkin in hand and gently wiped the blood off her claws. "Humans have water in their bloodstream, so it will burn."

"I'm sorry if I blew our cover, my invader." It was more of a statement then an apology.

Zims antennae twitched under his wig but reluctantly said, "Don't worry about it, it was amusing to see an angry Irken female give the Dib what he deserved."

Suddenly, Lila noticed a human female walking over. She had dark purple hair and wore a black dress with grey striped sleeves. Over her dress was a human skull pendant.

The purple haired girl walked over to the distressed Dib, "what happened?" She asked while pressing buttons on a handheld device, not really sounding like she cared.

"That bitch just cut me!" Dib glared, pointing at Lila. Zim quickly stood on the table and gave a dramatic display of him pointing furiously at Dib.

"LIES! THE FILTHY EARTH BOY POISONS YOUR EARS WITH LIES!" He screamed.

"Dad told you to stop cussing." The girl stated.

"I'm sixteen, Gaz! I think I'm allowed to let stuff slip out every now and then!" He grumbled at the human that Lila now knew was called Gaz.

"Let's go to the nurse, you dumbass." Gaz said before turning around and making her way out of the lunchroom.

"What the Hell? You can cuss but I can't?!" Dib yelled, running after her. Lila sighed before picking up her candy and resumed her lunch. Zim was silently looking forward to the day when Dib and Lila were face to face in a real fight.


	6. Oh no

The day went on without the Dib human ever coming back. Lila enjoyed the silence as she sat by the window, while the strange female human instructor just chanted about doom. The third sound rang, just as Zim said that it would, and all the humans in the room quickly collected their things and left.

Zim remained in the doorway as Lila joined him. The two aliens walked through the building side by side until the duo came to an abrupt halt when they approached the open school doors. The sky was grey and dark, droplets of water falling from the sky in an increasing rate.

"That's water falling from the sky. The chemical compound of it contains ingredients that I theorize will harm Irken skin." Lila stated as she looked out at the sky.

Zim let out an annoyed hiss, "I know what it's called and what it does! I am the Almighty Zim!" Lila's face burned blue at the embarrassment of assuming that he had not known about earths water. Zim mumbled to himself before retreating further inside of the school.

Lila followed her invader as he grudgingly leaned against the lockers. The medic looked at her assignment and then outside, an idea sparked. "My invader, what if we use this as a human 'umbrella'." She said, taking off her black trench coat and putting it in front of zim. The male looked at the cloth with a doubtful expression before putting it on. "It has a hood."

Zim pulled up the hood and zipped up the coat all the way, "Though it would be better if we had something for the face, but that should do the trick!" She said with a cheerful expression.

"And what about you?" Zim asked, half closing an eye. Lila thought for a moment before shrugging. The invader paused. Then, he took off the coat and handed it back to her. "Then.. You take this. The Almighty Zim has had years of experience in acrobatics and stealth! I'll just have to do that all the way back to base!" He announced proudly.

Lila's antennae twitched under her wig in annoyance. My mission is to put his health before anything else, she thought to herself. But, nevertheless, Zim had given her a command. The female did exactly what Zim had done with the coat and covered herself with the fabric. "Let's hope this goes according to plan."

***

It did not go according to plan. Her exposed hands and skin on her legs were throbbing and turning a light pinkish color from the water. Her face was in a similar condition, thanks to Zim's many screams of pain and her many head turns to see if he was alright. Nevertheless, they arrived at base and Lila slammed the door shut as soon as Zim ran in.

The duo wasted no time, zim ran to the oddly placed toilet in the kitchen with Lila descended on a platform in the living room. The alien's both rushed to their labs, stripping off the burning wet material on their bodies as they went. Lila dashed to where she had left her uniform while Zim raced to where his many identical outfits were stored.

Lila slipped into the dry, warm uniform. She took only a moment to sigh in relief before putting the rest of her things on. Once her overcoat, gloves, and boots were on, she quickly started to round up the discarded disguise that littered the floor. "Computer, dry these for me please."

Yes, Lila the computer spoke softly, before metal claws plucked the wet clothes from Lila's arms. Lila sighed before taking off her wig and contacts and setting them aside. The female took the moment of peace to look around her lab. It was an unorganized mess that Star would have probably slapped her for if she were there. "Time to tackle this mess now."

Mechanic metal legs sprung out of her PAK as she willed it. As soon as she was lifted up from the ground she began her work. Lila put all of her note filled journals in a large shelf, all organized by the Irken alphabet. After that, she put all the earth books that she had stolen from a human store that night and placed them in a separate shelf, all sorted by subject since they were all in different languages. Finally, she rounded up all the loose notes and organized them all in files and put them inside of her desk.

When she was finally done, she ran a gentle clawed hand over the smooth surface atop her head. "Finally." Her mechanical legs were quickly consumed by her PAK as she gracefully landed on the floor. That's when a thought dawned on her. Wouldn't Zim have had come to check on her after disappearing after the rain for so long? 

Oh no.

Mechanical legs sprung out and viscously clawed across the floor at the speed of light and found their way onto a platform. "Up!" She yelled. The platform started to ascend. She had not even waited for the platform to make its way up fully. As soon as the mock floor above her opened she used her metal legs to leap up and land brutally on the floor. "GIR!" She shouted out.

The little robot ran over, eyes red. "Yes, Ma'am?" She did not question the personality change.

"Where is Zim!?" She demanded harshly. The robots eyes turned blue again and he started to cry.

"He's dying! He's in his lab DYING!" He sobbed, falling to the ground in a dramatic display. Lila hissed and crawled over to the misplaced toilet and stood atop it. It opened up, and the hidden platform under her feet quickly fell.

After what felt like an eternity, the platform landed in front of an opening. Lila violently crashed through and crawled at an alarming speed around the lab. It didn't take long to find him.

The male was knocked out belly down on the floor. He wore nothing but his uniform pants and boots and a malfunctioning PAK. The Irken device let out violent sparks and smoke, causing the unconscious male to constantly twitch in pain.

"Oh no."


	7. Defective

"Computer! I need a PAK cable now!" She yelled, keeping any emotion out of her voice.

**Whatever, here.** It said, lowering a thick metal cable down to her. The medic snatched the cable and ran it over to Zim's unconscious form. She quickly plugged in the oversized wire to the pink PAK, and immediately the computer screen behind her lit up.

Lila hastily ran over to the screen, "Show all defaults in PAK." She instructed. Immediately several red texts appeared. She read through it. Good, nothing that she couldn't fix. "Okay, let's do this." She grabbed a nearby toolbox and approached Zim. She would deal with all the physical problems, then move on to the coded ones. First was the most risky part. "Computer, get a ten minute timer ready."

Big Irken numerals appeared on the screen, unmoving. "Okay... Keep your nerve, Lila." A thin wire came out of her PAK and connected to his. The pink PAK flashed green for a moment before returning to its original color. The Irken firmly grasp the edge of the PAK and gently pulled. The PAK came off the of Zim's back with ease. "Start timer."

She worked quickly and efficiently to fix the problems on the back of the PAK before swiftly reattaching it. The timer had two minutes left. "Computer, stop timer." Now that the risky bit was done, she carefully set work on the rest of the PAK. She finally finished with the physical bit after an hour, and moved to the screen to do the technical bit.

"Run a diagnostic on Zim's PAK." She commanded. A whole new list appeared on the screen, this one longer. Lila hissed and gave her claws a stretch before getting to work.

***

It was done, finally done. Zim's PAK was in full working condition. Lila let out an accomplished purr and leaned back. Now this is the kinda action I was expecting on this mission, she thought to herself. That was when something caught her eye.

On the screen was all of Zim's details. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary at first. She saw his age, smeet group, health status, and name. But something on the screen made her go rigid.

Irken identification: zim. Gender: male. Social Status: defective. Irken age: 16. Current planets sun rotation years: 160. Current location: Earth. Current status: banished.

The word clawed at her mind. Defective defective defective.

Why would they put her with a banished defective? Unless...

No no no no. She had gotten her PAK reprogrammed right before she left by the imperial control brains. She had thought nothing of it at the time, but now...

She shakily walked over to Zim.

I played my irken ID recording in my PAK just the other day, She tried to comfort herself. But what if the control brains only put the info in the coding and not the recording?

She grabbed the cable and twisted it, the metal wire came loose and detached itself from Zim's PAK. She held it behind her back and twisted until she heard a click.

Irken language immediately displayed itself on the screen in front of her. Lila stumbled to her knees, tears close to free falling from her purple eyes.

Irken identification: Lila. Gender: female. Social Status: medic/defective. Irken age: 17. Current planets sun rotation years: 170. Current location: Earth. Current status: banished.

***

Zim woke up on the couch in the living room. GIR was sleeping face down on the floor. He sat up and looked down. He had nothing but his boots and pants on. Zim closed his pink eyes and searched his memory for what happened.

It all came rushing to him. He had ran to his lab, stripped down and dried off. After his skin stopped burning he had only put on his pants and boots when a white hot pain burned his back and he collapsed.

Lila must have... "GIR! Wake up." He promptly instructed. The robot was immediately on his feet. "Where is Lila, what happened?"

"OHHHH!!! Master! You're okay!" He squealed, wrapping zim up in a hug. The Irken let out a hiss and GIR got the idea, backing off. "Lila is in her lab! You died and she brought you back to life, just like in my favorite show! Lemme show you!" He dive bombed into the cushion and remerged with a remote. The little robot then turned the TV on to some animated human show. "Hm.... This would be better if I had TACOS!" He screeched before running off to the kitchen.

Zim got up off the couch and stood atop the hidden platform. "Down." He commanded in Irken. The floor started to descend and zim took a moment to look himself over. He didn't have a scratch on him, in fact, he felt stronger than ever.

The platform arrived at its destination and Zim stepped off. The lab was silent, no movement could be detected for a mile. The males antennae twitched curiously as he entered the main room.

Lila sat in the center in a chair. Unmoving. She held her purple PAK in her arms. She could feel herself getting weaker as the numbers on her life lock became lesser and lesser. She had less than a minute before her body would be too weak to survive.

Defective.

"Lila?" Zim's voice rang out from behind her. She jumped, loosening her grip on her PAK. Without her firm dying grip the PAK quickly reattached itself to her. She let out a shaky sigh and stumbled out of her chair to face her fellow defective.

"Oh, you're awake early... Your PAK was malfunctioning." Lila stated, leaving all of her true emotions out of her voice. Zim's antennae perked up at the information.

"What was the cause?" He asked.

"You've been on this planet for years without regular checkups and repairs to your PAK, it all caught up to you after the rain got on it." She explained. "Everything should be fine now."

"Oh, I see. Thank you for assisting the Almighty Zim." He bowed his head in a casual sign of respect. Despite the feelings tearing through her head, the female allowed a smile to show. "Now, I better go make sure GIR doesn't destroy the kitchen." He said as they heard a crash from above.

"Yes, of course. I better continue my research. Goodnight my invader." With that zim exited the room. Lila waited for the sound of the platform ascending before she approached the chair again.

She stared at her reflection for a moment, tempted to remove her PAK once again. She closed her eyes.

Defective.

She opened her eyes and turned on the screen. "Computer, open my previous research."

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, welcome to my first invader zim fanficion! My lovely editor glittertube is back! I will appreciate any support such as votes and Comments :)


End file.
